Green Goblin (Marvel)
The Green Goblin is a supervillain from Marvel comics and one of Spider-Man's archenemies specially the Arch-Enemy and main antagonist in a lot of spider-man media. In the Comics Origin The Green Goblin was born of an experimental formula created and used by scientist and industrialist Norman Osborn. The formula greatly enhanced his strength, speed, reflexes, and knowledge, but also slowly drove him insane. Using his newfound power, Osborn plotted to become a powerful crime lord by uniting all the smaller crime rings together. Wanting to get Spider-man out of the way, he sent two supervillains, Headsman and Scorcher after the web-slinger, but they were defeated. Then Osborn decided to take matters into his own hands. He made a rubber suit and a bat-shaped glider equipped with many deadly weapons, including razor-bats, electric gloves, knockout gas, and his signature Pumpkin Bombs. Enlisting the help of the Enforcers, who had fought Spider-man before, he went to Spider-man and tricked him into acting in a movie with him about the web-head. At the set in New Mexico, the Goblin and the Enforcers battled Spidey, forcing him to flee to a nearby cave, which, unbeknown to any of them, was occupied by the Hulk. While Spider-man was busy fending off the Jade Giant, the Goblin made his escape. Green Goblin later reappeared several times in attempts to deface Spider-man and boost his reputation, despite always being connected to the crime ring. After all of these defeats, the Goblin became obsessed with destroying Spider-man, and Osborn put all of his time into focusing on conquering the web-slinger. The Unmasking of ? A turning point came when Green Goblin figured out a way to find out Spider-man's identity. He made a special gas that nullified Spidey's spider-sense, and followed him without detection back to Peter Parker's house. He then easily captured Spider-man and brought him to his lair, where he revealed himself as Norman Osborn. After making the mistake of untying Spider-man so as to gloat and prove his superiority, Spidey fought and beat him by sending him into some electric wires that were covered in chemicals. Osborn lost all of his memory of the Goblin, and Spider-man, satisfied with that, burned the Green Goblin costume. "Death" of the Green Goblin Norman's memories eventually returned somehow, and as the Green Goblin he kidnapped Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker's love interest, and forced Spider-man to battle him on a bridge. The Goblin then threw Gwen off the bridge, and Spider-man, desperate to save her, shot his webbing down and grabbed her, but it was too late. The force of the webbing snapped Gwen's neck, and Peter brutally attacked the Goblin, nearly killing him. But Osborn had one last play to make, and he remote-controlled his glider to come up behind Spider-man and attempted to impale him from behind. But Spidey's spider-sense warned him and he dodged out of the way. The glider blade instead was driven into the Green Goblin's middle, and he was seemingly killed. After his "death", several other people took on his identity, including his son Harry, who become Green Goblin II. Another goblin-themed villain, the Hobgoblin, was born after Roderick Kingsley stumbled upon one of Osborn's hidden Goblin lairs and took his basic weapon set, using a different costume and name. The Return He returned alive in the Clone Saga, after his resurrection due to a chemical in his goblin formula which regenerates fatal injuries he murdered a man who looked enough like him and placed him in his coffin, he then formulates a plan to get revenge on Peter Parker, he causes a series of problems for Spiderman including hiring assassins to try and kill him, he hires a woman to poison Mary Jane who was pregnant at the time forcing her into labor and seemingly giving birth to a stillborn baby whom is later revealed to be alive, he also has Peter convinced that his clone Ben Reilly is the real Peter Parker, he also drugged Flash Thompson and caused him to get into an automobile accident giving him brain damage. After a series of events he eventually reveals himself to Spiderman who is shocked that he's alive, they have a battle and like before he attempts to kill him once again with his goblin glider, Ben Reilly dives in front of him taking the hit and dying, in response Spiderman hurls a web full of pumpkin bombs at him, seemingly killing him again. The Thunderbolts, the Dark Avengers, and the Dark X-Men Norman Osborn created several teams to take out serveral other Superheroes. Some excamples are; the Thunderbolts, the Dark Avengers and the Dark X-Men. At one point he joined and became the leader of the Sinister Twelve. When he was the leader of the Dark Avengers, Osborn changed his costume and became an evil Iron Man and captain america rip-off known as the Iron Patriot. In the media ''Spider-Man: The Animated Series'' Green Goblin is one the most recurring villains in this series (along with Doctor Octopus, Kingpin, Hobgoblin, and Venom). He was voiced by Neil Ross. Norman Osborn appeared in the series from the start, but not as the Goblin. Osborn was indebted to the Kingpin for various shady loans that Osborn was unable to repay, so the Kingpin asked Osborn to kill Spider-Man to repay the loans. Osborn then hires Spencer Smythe to build Spider-Slayers to kill Spider-Man. After the plan fails, Osborn hires the Hobgoblin to kill Wilson Fisk. But the assassination is foiled by Peter Parker, and the Kingpin suspects a conspiracy against him. For his failure, Osborn fired the Hobgoblin. Hobgoblin then joins with Kingpin and kidnaps Norman's son, Harry Osborn, for the crime boss. When Hobgoblin sees that Kingpin will not pay him immediately, he eventually betrays the Kingpin by going to Norman for better weapons to kill the Kingpin and Osborn can have his company and son. Osborn gives him a better glider and weapons and by the time the Hobgoblin returned to the Kingpin, Hobgoblin realizes that the Kingpin knows he was going to double-cross him, causes the Kingpin to flee, having the Hobgoblin think he died and took over his empire. The story concludes with the Kingpin, Osborn, and Spider-Man all loosely allying themselves to defeat the Hobgoblin, who escapes after crash-landing into the water. In the end, Osborn sells 50% of his company to the Kingpin in order to repay his debt, Harry Osborn is returned safely, and the Kingpin rebuilds his headquarters. Later on, in the two-part second season finale, Osborn refuses to grant loans to Adrian Toomes's projects because Toomes was too old and senile. Therefore, Toomes became the villain known as the Vulture in order to try to kill Osborn, but as usual, Spider-Man saves Osborn and defeats the Vulture. Later in the episode, Enter the Green Goblin, Norman Osborn and his partner, Mendel Stromm, were coerced into creating a formula for the Kingpin that grants superhuman strength. An unstable reaction resulted during one experiment and Norman disappeared in the explosion, presumed dead. His son, Harry, blamed the Oscorp stockholders, J. Jonah Jameson, Anastasia Hardy, and Wilson Fisk (the Kingpin), among others, for the death of his father. Soon a mysterious airborne figure, identifying himself as the Green Goblin, began kidnapping the stockholders one by one. Spider-Man uncovered an underwater base where the Goblin intended to kill everyone he had kidnapped. Fighting the Goblin, Spider-Man unmasked him, only to discover that the Green Goblin was Norman Osborn, rather than the suspected identity of his son, Harry. Amnesia ensued and Norman was unable to remember his dual identity. The following morning at OsCorp, he announced that he will no longer build chemical weapons, much to the Kingpin's secret dismay. Osborn appeared as himself again in the episode The Ultimate Slayer at an engagement party for Harry, who was going to marry Mary Jane Watson. However, the party was crashed by Alistair Smythe, recreated as a cyborg under the Kingpin's machinations, and Smythe kidnapped Norman, his son and Mary Jane, bringing them back to the Kingpin's lair. There, the Kingpin reveals to Osborn that Spencer Smythe did not die in the explosion back in The Spider Slayer, but that he escaped early on before the explosion ensued at OsCorp and was met up by the Kingpin. But rather than killing him outright for his failure with the Spider Slayer's goal to kill Spider-Man, the Kingpin sees that he may still have some future use for Spencer, so he places him in chronological suspension. Spider-Man overhears this and tells this to Alistair, who turns on the Kingpin completely, destroys his lair and takes his chronologically-suspended father away with him, thus ending whatever relationship the Kingpin and Alistair had between each other. Spider-Man managed to have saved Norman, Harry and Mary Jane, but unfortunately for Harry, Mary Jane decided to call off her engagement with Harry to be with Peter Parker. In Goblin War!, Norman Osborn became the Green Goblin again after being threatened by the Kingpin that if he did not reveal the Hobgoblin's identity, who the crime boss was currently in league with, then Harry will suffer the consequences. In this episode, he and the Hobgoblin clash over Dr. Ohn's Time Dilation Accelerator, which was what the Hobgoblin possessed that lured the Kingpin into an alliance with him. Near the end, the Green Goblin tracks the Hobgoblin down to Jason Phillip Macandale's home, since the Goblin knew from prior knowledge as Norman Osborn that Macandale was actually the Hobgoblin. So he kidnaps Macandale and his fiance, Felicia Hardy, with the Time Dilation Accelerator, takes them to OsCorp and ties them up over a chemical vat to slowly lower them there to their doom. But Spider-Man arrives just in time for a brief fight with the Green Goblin, saves Macandale and Felicia and nearly destroys the Time Dilation Accelerator with one of the Goblin's weapons. But, seeing that there is still some power left in the Accelerator, the Goblin takes his chances into a portal, stating to Spider-Man beforehand that he'd rather be trapped in limbo than be defeated again by the superhero. However, at the end of the episode, the Goblin manages to make it back into his own dimension because the Accelerator had more power than either him or Spider-Man thought, and he starts to modifying the machine while plotting the downfall of his enemies like Spider-Man and the Kingpin (the Hobgoblin is now jailed at this point because of his identity of Jason Macandale now revealed). In the next episode Turning Point, the Green Goblin finds out Spider-Man's secret identity with the Time Dilation Accelerator. As Osborn, he nearly reveals Peter's identity as the superhero in front of everyone at Harry's birthday party, but when Peter catches on, he causes a fire that abruptly interrupts Osborn. Next, Spider-Man and the Green Goblin's ensuing fight goes from Osborn's home atop the George Washington Bridge. But at the Bridge, the Green Goblin uses the Accelerator again, implying that he will go to Peter's Aunt May's home to kill her. But by the time Spider-Man arrives, the Goblin appears and tells him that he decided to switch targets, implying that he is intending to kidnap Mary Jane. The Goblin succeeds in this task and takes her back to the George Washington Bridge, where he and Spider-Man have their final confrontation. And during the battle, both Mary Jane and the Time Dilation Accelerator fall over a ledge, and the machine is accidentally activated, creating a portal which MJ falls into. Neither Spider-Man or the Goblin know what happened, which makes Spider-Man assume that MJ possibly died and vows vengeance on the Green Goblin. The villain tries to escape using the Accelerator again, but finds that it is almost out of power. Nevertheless, he manages to reactivate it before Spider-Man could reach him, but accidentally creates an unstable portal that sucks anything in its path inside. Spider-Man initially tries to push the Goblin in, but he then realizes that vengeance will not bring Mary Jane back, so he tries to save the Goblin. But the villain activates his glider to attack Spider-Man from behind to push both of them into limbo. However, Spider-Man's spider sense tingles, warning him of the glider coming in, so he dodges it, and the glider hits the Green Goblin in the chest where the Time Dilation Accelerator is situated, thus destroying it and pushing the Goblin into limbo all by himself, where the unstable portal finally ceases to be. Though this is the last time Spider-Man and the Green Goblin would clash, this is not the end of Norman Osborn's saga. In the episode The Return of the Green Goblin, Norman, as the Goblin, contacts Harry through a spiritual link, saying that if Harry becomes the Green Goblin and kills Spider-Man, then he will see his father again. Harry hesitantly complies and, figuring out thanks to Norman that Spider-Man is Peter Parker, the new Green Goblin tries many times to kill Spider-Man while having the Punisher track them both down. Harry goes back to OsCorp for better weapons against Spider-Man and the Punisher, but Spider-Man arrives and tells Harry that his father is the Green Goblin, which the latter confirms, to Harry's shock. But Harry realizes that this is his family's legacy to be the Green Goblins, so he confronts Spider-Man and the Punisher again at the George Washington Bridge. Spider-Man defeats Harry by tackling him into the river and destroying his glider, and Harry's unconscious form is taken by the Punisher back to Peter's house for interrogation as to Mary Jane's whereabouts. Later, after the clone of Mary Jane arrives to be mistaken by everyone to be the real MJ, Spider-Man takes Harry to Ravencroft Institute to cure him of his mental insanity as the Green Goblin and make him think his knowledge of Peter being Spider-Man as false. But in the fifth season premiere, The Wedding, when Harry hears that Peter and Mary Jane's clone are getting married, Norman contacts Harry again, inspriring him to escape Ravencroft and team up with Alistair Smythe, now under the employ of the Kingpin's enemy, Silvermane, to create Goblin Warriors, robot battle droids under Harry's command. He decides to use them at Peter and MJ's clone's wedding to kill Spider-Man so that Harry could marry MJ's clone, but the Goblin Warriors fail to kill Spider-Man, thanks to the help of the Black Cat and Smythe's Mega Slayer robot controlled by the Kingpin, and Mary Jane's friend Liz Allen tells Harry that she loves him. This makes Harry think that he's insane again, goes back from his plan on trying to marry MJ's clone and goes back to Ravencroft to be cured of his mental insanity for good. Norman Osborn appears again as Green Goblin in I Really, Really Hate Clones, the first part of two-part series finale, in which he was working for Spider-Carnage and the Kingpin in an alternate reality. This is simply a parallel version of the character in this other universe, as there was nothing that implied of the previous Norman Osborn. When the Green Goblin was confronting the Spider-Men from different realities who had joined forces to stop Spider-Carnage, all of them used their webbing to stick him to a floor of the Kingpin's tower. In the next episode, although he did not appear in it, the Green Goblin likely dies in an explosion that destroys the tower. ''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' The Green Goblin appears in The Spectacular Spider-Man, voiced by Alan Rachins as Norman Osborn and by Steven Blum as the Green Goblin. Norman is the charismatic yet pompous spirited CEO of OSCorp. He expresses disapproval at his son Harry for not getting offered the ESU lab internship that was given to his friend Peter Parker and constantly tells him to man up to get what he wants. Bent on being the number one in weapons tech, Norman embezzled the designs of Adrian Toomes flight tech and later tipped off the crime boss known as the Big Man to the TRI-CORP technology shipment. In this incarnation, it's an episode long question, who the Goblin really is; Harry or Norman Osborn. The Green Goblin appears as the Crime Lord in background, controlling some events in the show and he is one of the main antagonists of the series. Like many of his previous incarnations the Green Goblin was always well-prepared for combat, usually rigging his surroundings with hidden pumpkin grenades and automatic grenade launchers. His glider, which is shaped into a gargoyle-like bat, carries an assortment of weapons. These include his trademark pumpkin grenades (which make a distinct screaming sound upon detonation), high velocity razorbat-like pumpkins, lasers that shoot from his fingers; a cannon that fires globs of extremely strong restraining adhesives (which the Goblin calls a "Gob-Web Inhibitor though originally the prohibiter prototype"); and a forked tongue-shaped blade that extends from the glider's "jaws". The Green Goblin's personality in this series is similar to the Joker. ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' In the TV show, Norman Osborn serves as one of the main villains. He became obsessed with Spider-Man's Powers and seeks to use those powers to create an army to take over New York. To do so, he hired Doctor Octopus to get a hold on Spider-Man's DNA. In order to take revenge on Osborn for his enslavement, Doctor Octopus injects him with a modified sample of Spider-Man's DNA, leading to the creation of the Green Goblin. This version of Green Goblin is a muscular, grotesque, demonic-looking monster, granting him superhuman strength, reflexes, stamina and durability, and enabling him to leap great distances. In the Movies ''Spider-Man'' The Green Goblin is the main antagonist in the first Spider-Man film, and played by William Dafoe. In the film, Osborn is a leading scientist specializing in cybernetics engineering, and has successfully created the advanced flightsuit and jet-propelled, heavily-armed "glider" later used to wreak havoc as the Goblin. OsCorp's failure, however, in creating an effective "super-soldier" serum for the U.S. Military prompts them to threaten the firm with the loss of their funding. Without enough time to do proper human trials, Osborn tests the procedure on himself, gaining extremely enhanced strength, stamina and reflexes but being driven insane as a side-effect and developing a split personality: his id emerging as the Goblin. He wields pumpkin-shaped grenades of varying effect and wears a green and purple outfit with a grotesque Goblin-faced mask, and this version of the suit is covered in plated armor and circuitry. He is later killed when he fights Spider-Man in an abandoned atrium, and is impaled by his own glider. Spider-Man 2 & 3 Willem Dafoe reprises his role briefly in Spider-Man 2 and Spider-Man 3 haunting his son Harry Osborn to avenge his death. Amazing Spider-Man In the 2012 reboot, Norman Osborn's existence is felt via intercharacter dialogue and the presence of Oscorp Industries. Early in the film, he is shown as a vague silhouette on a monitor in the Oscorp lobby, referencing him as the company's founder. Humorously, his silhouette is shown holding an orange globe of the companies's logo, a reference to his goblin bombs. It is suggested that he has been afflicted by an illness, which is the catalyst for Dr. Connors' development of the regenerative serum. Osborn is not seen in person, however, but is mentioned. In the film, Dr. Ratha had pressured Dr. Connors to develop an antidote that will cure Osborn of a rare but deadly disease. Connors refused to do so, and Ratha fires him in retaliation. The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Chris Cooper will portray Norman Osborn in the upcoming 2014 film The Amazing Spider-Man 2. ''Spiderman: Turn Off the Dark'' He also appeared in the Broadway musical and was potrayed by Patrick Page. The Green Goblin comes up with a plan to genetically alter other humans as he did himself. Through his experiments on his former employees, he manages to create six villains: Carnage , Electro, Kraven the Hunter, Lizard, Swarm, and Swiss Miss. The Goblin and his new alliance of criminals - calling themselves the "Sinister Six" - go on a rampage through New York. Spider-Man quickly defeats the Sinister Six as the citizens of New York cheer him on, unaware that the Goblin has managed to escape. The Goblin arrives at the Daily Bugle and tells Jameson to print his plans of dominating the world through genetic mutation. The Goblin also tells Jameson that he gave Spider-Man life, making Jameson believe Spider-Man is in league with the Goblin and therefore giving Spider-Man an even worse image from the Bugle. Later that night, ArachnecomestoPeter in a vision and explains that she is his guardian along with the reminder that being a hero is his destiny and he cannot escape it. While there, the Green Goblin intercepts the club's TV signal and sends a message to Spider-Man threatening his loved ones. Peter takes Mary Jane to his apartment and breaks off their relationship for good so that his enemies won't target her. After telling Mary Jane that he will always love her, Peter takes a walk and realizes that he needs to be a hero not only for Mary Jane but for the world. Spider-Man then recovers his costume from the Daily Bugle and goes after the Green Goblin. The Goblin sits at a piano at the top of the Chrysler Building and humorously boasts to the audience of his plan to destroy New York City. Spider-Man arrives ready to fight, but is soon unmasked when the Goblin reveals he knows Spider-Man's true identity. Peter attempts to revive the good-natured Norman within the Goblin, but to no avail. Peter engages the Goblin in combat, but before he can finish him the Goblin reveals that he has Mary Jane, who now dangles from the Chrysler Building. A flying battle over the audience takes place and when it seems all hope is lost, Spider-Man webs the Goblin to his piano. The Goblin, not realizing this, thrusts the piano over the side of the Chrysler Building, taking him down to his death. After Spider-Man saves Mary Jane, she tells him not to leave and reveals that she has guessed who he is. Peter removes his mask and they embrace. The two contemplate their new life together before sirens begin wailing and Spider-Man swings away. ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' Comics In the Ultimate Comics, Green Goblin has a similar, but a slightly different role. Normn Osborn was actually the man responisible for the creation of Spider-Man. Oscorp created a mutagen known as OZ. It was part of their research into super soldiers for S.H.I.E.L.D.. Despite being imperfect, Norman Osborn garners much interest in OZ, while not revealing what it actually is. Osborn subsequently begins to fail, as it is unable to deliver on Normans promises. But instead of wearing a costume that resembles the Green Goblin, Norman Osborn was instead mutated into a giant Hulk-like Goblin. In this form, The Green Goblin had superhuman strength, durability, and endurance. He could leap at high distances and generate fireballs. ''Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions'' In Scattered Dimensions, Norman Osborn has a different and darker role. He resigns in the Noir Universe and is the leader of a Mob group known as the Enforcers. Originaly, he was a circus freek, due to his giganticsize, distorted body shape, and scaly green skin. But he escaped; and formed a criminal empire in to finaly aquire the power and respect "he deserved". After Hammerhead and Vulture were defeated by the Noir Spider-Man, he used the powers of the Tablet of Order and Chaos to become even more powerful than he already was. Category:Important Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Masked Villain Category:Bombers Category:Marvel Villains Category:Daredevil Villains Category:SHIELD villains Category:Legacy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Marvel vs Capcom villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Rich Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Leader Category:Mass Murderer Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Psychopath Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Revived Villains Category:Criminals Category:Gadgeteers Category:Kidnapper Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Mutated Villains Category:Parents Category:Fearmongers Category:Power Hungry Category:Addicts Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Big Bads Category:Sociopaths Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Business Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Recurring villain Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Greedy Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Delusional Category:Mad Scientist Category:Dictator Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Betrayed villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Provoker Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Blackmailers Category:Liars Category:Rivals Category:Martial Artists Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Athletic Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Brutes Category:Amoral Category:Punisher Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Slanderers Category:Hypocrites Category:Male Villains Category:Malefactors Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Control Freaks Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Luke Cage Villains Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Obsessed Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Lover Stealers Category:Poisoner Category:The Heavy Category:Theatrical Villains Category:MAD Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Deceased Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Humans Category:Murderer Category:Gunmen Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Captain America Villains Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:X-Men Villains Category:Deadpool Villains Category:Wolverine Villains Category:She-Hulk Villains Category:Hulk Villains Category:Iron Fist Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Jerks Category:Cheater Category:Trickster Category:Alter-Ego Category:Double Agent Category:Traitor Category:Xenophobes Category:Terrorists Category:TV Show Villains Category:MTV Best Villain Category:Hegemony Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Abusers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Genius Category:Evil Ruler Category:Lawful Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Fanatics Category:Warmonger Category:Conspirators Category:Hatemongers Category:Nemesis Category:Friend of the hero Category:In love villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Successful Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Incriminators Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Armored Villains